


The Fine Art of Lovemaking

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Nosebleed, Post-War, Rimming, Some Humor, mentions of post traumatic stress disorder, ron is being clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Draco suddenly develops an interest in reading, so in an attempt to have more in common with him, Ron decides he would like to read more. He goes to Hermione for help and asks for a book "but not a swotty book. Something actually interesting."Furious, Hermione decides to give Ron a book he wasn't quite expecting.Eighth-year fic.This was written for the "Siriusly amazing writing challenge" on Hermione's Nook on Facebook.Prompt: Nosebleed because of idiocy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140
Collections: HN Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge





	The Fine Art of Lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was SO much fun to write!  
> This story has been amazingly beta'd by KoraKunkel, who also helped me with ideas for the prompt! Thank you so so much for everything!!! <3

Ron Weasley had a thing for bookish people, apparently. It was just so typical; he didn’t like to read, but people he fancied did.

Opposites attract and all that.

Hermione loved reading and studying so much she was almost living inside her textbooks; she had been buried in them all their years at school before the battle. Now, given they had missed their final year due to the Horcrux hunt, she seemed more keen to study than ever. Ron, Harry and Hermione were back at Hogwarts to make up for their lost year along with some of their fellow schoolmates. While Hermione had been excited about it, Ron regarded this whole eighth year thing as a load of rubbish. He was only there because his Mum would throw a fit otherwise; she didn’t want him to become a Hogwarts dropout, like the twins. Ron was roaming the castle feeling out of place - eighth-year students weren’t really students - and he hated the lessons and all the homework.

There were only two good things in Ron Weasley’s life that made this extra school year easier. First, the knowledge that eighth-year students had more free time and fewer regulations than other students, which allowed him to go into Hogsmeade as much as his heart desired and get drunk.

And secondly, Draco Malfoy.

Ron didn’t know why he was so bloody attracted to Malfoy, but good Godric, was he. Draco was just… beautiful and Ron was incredibly in love. Draco might have been a knobhead before, but the war had changed them all and no one was the same anymore.

All of the eighth-years now shared a dormitory, no matter which house they had been in before. The school had provided them with their own private place so they wouldn’t disturb the younger students. It ultimately led to new bonds forming and animosities were put aside, even Draco and Harry got along now. Ron hadn’t liked it at first, but that was until he got to know Draco too. They bonded one night over how much both of them loved to play chess and they amused themselves with staying up late and challenging each other to games. Draco demanded rematch after rematch when Ron beat him and Ron _always_ beat him. Their chess playing led to late-night talking about this and that and then, one night when they both were a little tipsy, they just… _kissed._

It had been a dare, at first. Draco had wanted to prove something -Ron couldn’t remember what- but he remembered how it had felt. That first, alcohol-induced kiss had been slow and tentative and full of Firewhisky. Ron had always known he was attracted to boys as much as girls, but he had never known exactly how incredible it would feel to kiss Draco Malfoy. Maybe there had always been some sort of attraction between them, regarding how much they used to fight, Ron thought. Draco must have felt the same way, because even sober, they kept sharing kisses when nobody else saw. And then it was official.

Now they were a real couple.

It didn’t take Ron long to notice that his boyfriend, much like Hermione, had a thing for books. Draco spent almost as much time in the library as Hermione did, which made Ron feel like an outsider. He’d never fancied reading if it didn’t involve the Chudley Cannons (Ron would read _anything_ about them, like any reasonable die-hard fan would do) but Draco wasn’t interested in the Cannons.

To be fair, Ron wasn’t sure precisely _what_ Draco was interested in; the books never had the names on the cover. Therefore, he didn’t have much to talk about with him except when they fought about which Quidditch team was the best and would be most likely to win the season or who was the better chess player between the two of them. Chess wasn’t fun to play anymore either, because Draco was a sore loser and Ron would much rather be allowed to cuddle with him in the same bed than to have him pissed off because Ron always won.

Ron decided he’d had enough on a rainy Tuesday afternoon. He was in the library with Hermione and Harry, staring tiredly at the parchment he had in front of him on the table. They were supposed to write an essay for Potions, and Ron _hated_ Potions. He watched over Hermione’s head how Draco sat a few tables away, deeply sucked into a rather heavy book with a dark green cover. He sure as hell wasn’t doing any homework - _bastard_ \- and Ron glared.

“What’s with Draco and that book?” He muttered a little sullenly, looking at Draco’s pale face, his white-blond hair and slightly pink cheeks. The book lay in front of him on the table, and Draco had propped his arm up, supporting his head in his hand. “What’s so interesting about it?”

Harry gave a snort, not lifting his head from his own essay. Ron ignored him.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

“Draco likes to read,” she said simply and shook her head, her bushy hair dancing wildly. “Nothing wrong with that.”

_He’s spending more time with that book than me._

“No, s’pose not. But —” Ron chewed on his bottom lip. “He’s _always_ reading.”

“Something you could benefit from once in a while too, Ron,” Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. “Speaking of, how is your essay coming along?”

“Grand, obviously,” Ron answered, his blue eyes still focussed on Draco’s profile, his parchment as blank as it had been two hours ago. He and Draco hadn’t spent any time together all day which, in Ron’s world, was bloody ages. In fact, Draco seemed so sucked into that book he wasn’t aware of anything around him.

Hermione sighed. “Ron, you really should take your education seriously…” Her voice subdued in his ears as she reminded him of how they had gotten a rare opportunity to go back and finish their studies. What would Ron’s mother say if she knew her son wasn’t concentrating on his schoolwork like he ought to do? Ron had heard it all before.

He shook his head.“What are you talking about Hermione, I love to read.”

“No, you don’t!” Hermione snapped. “We just talked about how —”

But Ron wasn’t listening. Still watching Draco, he was hit with a sudden idea, and kicked himself mentally for not coming up with it before.

Of course! It made so much sense.

“Yeah, I do,” he said decidedly and turned his gaze back to their table. The Potions essay wasn’t happening, and Ron was _bored_. He started folding a paper plane out of the parchment.

“Since when?” Hermione wrinkled her nose as she watched Ron destroy what was supposed to be something extremely important to their grades. She was furious with him.

“Since now. If Draco’s reading so much, I want to read too.” Ron picked up his wand from the pocket of his robes and with a light tap on the paper plane he sent it off into the air. It soared across the room and crashed right on Draco’s head. He shot Ron a peculiar look and

Ron gave him a smirk.

“Actually, Hermione…” he said, standing up and gathering his things. “Can you give me a book to read by tomorrow? Not something you’d read though, I don’t reckon Draco’s into the same boring, swotty stuff as you… I want something interesting he would read. Yeah?”

He clapped her lightly on the shoulder and ignored her angry stare. Ron slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way across the room, fully prepared to finally do something _fun._

Draco’s piercing grey eyes made his stomach tingle, and he finally, finally put that damn book down.

***

The very next day, after an incredibly dull Transfiguration class, Hermione presented a large, thick book under Ron’s nose during lunch. It was dark green, nameless, and looked much like the book Draco had read yesterday. Ron took the book in both hands and stroked the cover.

“Read this. It should give you lots of things to talk to Malfoy about,” Hermione said, taking her place in the chair opposite Ron. “This is what you asked for. A book about something Malfoy surely likes so you can connect with him more.” She rolled her eyes, “Honestly Ron, I don’t get why you don’t just ask him… I mean, you’re _dating.”_ She sighed and started helping herself to some chicken casserole.

“I can’t just _ask_ , Hermione, it’d make me look like I don’t know anything when I _should_ know,” Ron answered scathingly. He blushed- he just wanted to look impressive for once. Ron knew he wasn’t stupid, but he was not interested in reading, no matter how hard he tried. However, he was interested in getting closer to Draco and getting to know him better. If that needed to be done by reading, then Ron would read.

He proceeded to open the book and peer into its content, but Hermione held out a hand.

“No, you can read that later! Draco has… A bit of a different book taste than I have, so… read it back in the dormitory,” she advised. “And be careful with it will you? I went to a lot of trouble finding it in the Restricted Section!”

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Restricted Section?” Why would Draco... ”

Wasn’t it just Dark Magic and shit in there? Hadn’t Draco put that stuff behind him now?

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. But this is what I found anyway.”

“Thanks,” Ron said, smiling to her. “You’re a lifesaver, Hermione!”

***

After Quidditch that night, Ron decided to give the book Hermione gave him a read. Eighth-year students weren’t allowed to be on the school team, so Ron and Harry had taken to play Quidditch together, just the two of them. It was their way of spending quality time together; since they were both usually so busy with homework and lessons. Much of their free time was spent together with partners (Harry kept sending Ginny mile-long letters every night) and they rarely hung out together anymore. Ron had tried talking Draco into playing with them, but he had been much more interested in reading.

_’My Quidditch playing days are over Weasley,’_ he drawled one night when Ron asked for what might have been the tenth time. _’I’d much rather listen to the game on the Wireless whenever there’s something on. Now move over, you’re blocking my light.’_

Ron propped a pillow up against the headboard of his four-poster bed so he would be comfortable and positioned himself with the heavy book in his lap. He was alone, Harry was playing cards with one of their classmates in the common room, and Hermione was in the library.

So was Draco.

He stroked the cover in the same way he had during lunch in the Great Hall before opening the book to the first page. Ron’s blue eyes moved over the text.

**_The Fine Art of Lovemaking_ **

_Lovemaking is an ancient art that goes back to the beginning of man._

_Without this, our world would cease to exist._

_However, this activity is not only used as a way for witches and wizards to produce; it’s also an art form that can be both fun and creative..._

“What the fuck?!” Ron cried, his eyes wide as he stared down at the content. “This is fucking pornography!”

And Merlin was it ever. Underneath the foreword was a rather explicit illustration of a couple doing… well, _that._ He blushed involuntarily at the drawing. Ron wasn’t a prude, but was this really what Draco’s been reading all along? No fucking wonder he never put that book down then!

The whole book contained sex positions and facts about them, and then there was another section with erotic short stories. Ron's eyes raked over the attached images, blushing more and more furiously at how detailed they were. Hermione must be having him on, _this couldn’t be what Draco was reading all the time._

It just couldn’t.

But looking on the outside of it, Ron realised that the book laying in his lap _very much_ looked like the book Draco had been reading in the library yesterday. Plus, Hermione _never_ made jokes.

He flipped back to the page with the sex positions - there were several pages dedicated to gay couples and the complexity of the positions varied a lot. Ron studied them with more interest than he had meant to- no way a person’s leg could bend like that! And what the hell were they doing with their arm?! He narrowed his eyes. If Hermione was right and Draco truly was studying this shit, then Ron’s next question was, what the hell would he need that for?! Wasn’t what they were doing enough for that bastard? More importantly, wasn’t what _he_ did enough for Draco?

Not that Ron was all that experienced. Apart from Draco, the only person he had ever slept with was Lavender Brown, and that had been a failure all on its own. Lavender had forced him out almost immediately once he managed to get inside because she had forgotten to take the protection potion. When that was done, and they retook their positions, it had taken about thirty seconds until it was all over. Lavender had been furious when he came too early, but by that point, their relationship was dying anyway. So, Ron had tried not to be too self-conscious about it.

_And now, with Draco…_

Still being in school, it was hard to have sex. Even with silencing charms and the curtains pulled closed around the bed, it felt weird shagging in the dorm with the knowledge other people slept in their own four-posters around them. Draco refused the Room of Requirement -which Ron didn’t object to- and their only other options were abandoned classrooms. They also had so much to do all the time, with homework, lessons and everything that they rarely had time to put their hands on each other. But still, though, wasn’t Draco happy with what they had?

Ron scowled. For fuck’s sake! Why did Draco never say anything?! Ron thought they were fine - Draco seemed to like it enough, what Ron did in those intimate moments. He even seemed to enjoy that thing Ron had learnt to do with his tongue!

Anger rushed through him as he continued to flip the pages. The pictures made him insecure, yet he couldn’t look away. The men in the pictures seemed to bend in all kinds of positions, how the hell did they… Fucking impossible was what that was.

Before Ron knew it, he was laying on his back, holding the book above his head. The images and the texts next to them describing how to perform the different positions woke his curiosity despite being so angry. Something stirred within him, and his skin tingled with unintentional excitement. Hmm. Maybe he could pick something up from this after all…

Before Ron could think any further about which position Draco would like, he heard someone open the door to their dormitory. He shot up from the bed, afraid the person entering would figure out what he was reading. Ron made to shove the book as fast as he could under his pillow.

Or he would have, if the fucking thing hadn’t landed right on his face.

Instead of hiding the book and pretending like he wasn’t doing anything, Ron ungracefully dropped it in fear of getting caught, and he groaned in pain as the heavy book hit his nose. Something cracked when the book fell on him, and he could both feel and taste the wetness of blood.

_Fuck. Just fucking perfect._

“Weasley, what on earth…”

Ron whimpered at the sound of Draco’s voice; he was utterly mortified as his boyfriend lifted the book off him and saw the state he was in. Ron could see through his foggy eyes that Draco looked concerned, but it was soon replaced with amusement. Especially since his eyes fell on what Ron had been looking at. It now had a giant stain of his blood between the pages.

“What, exactly, were you trying to do Weasley?”

Ron could only groan in response. He tried sitting up but Draco held him back with a gentle hand. He groped for something in the pocket of his robes with the other, and soon, Ron was given a silky smooth handkerchief that Draco cautiously pressed to his nose. Everything hurt, his head, his face… He was so dizzy. Was the room spinning?

“Tilt your head back.” Draco’s soft voice filled the room; Ron was barely aware that he had moved and was now sitting beside him in the bed. He also hadn’t noticed Draco had propped up another pillow under his head- when had that happened? Nonetheless, Ron was grateful, and he couldn’t deny it felt good to be taken cared of. He did as instructed, pressing the handkerchief to his face and tilting his head back as much as he could. The soft fabric pressed to his nose smelt of Draco, which made Ron feel safe.

Draco leant down to place a small kiss to Ron’s forehead before his grey eyes gave him a sharp look. “Are you going to explain what the hell you are doing?”

“I was trying to read,” Ron muttered moodily, his voice muffled through the cloth. “Are you going to heal my nose, or am I forced having this over my face forever?”

Draco sighed and pulled out his wand. He removed the handkerchief from Ron’s face and proceeded to perform a healing spell. “Hold still. Don’t move an inch.”

Ron obeyed, giving a small cry as Draco flicked his wand and his nose snapped back into place. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped and he could now breathe clearly again.

When Draco was done, and he put his wand down, and his eyes went from Ron to the book lying beside him on the bed. “Reading, you say? Forgive me, Weasley, but of all the books you can choose from, why on earth are you reading — ” Draco leant forward to squint down at the title on top of the page, “ _The Fine Art of Lovemaking?”_

“Because that’s what you read!” Ron propped himself up on the mattress with his elbows. He heard how angry and childish his voice sounded, and he glowered when Draco started to laugh, instantly feeling humiliated.

“I’m afraid I do not know what you mean, Weasley.”

“Don’t give me that bollocks!” Ron snarled. “You read this book in the library yesterday! I saw! Not good enough for you, am I?!” He sat up fully, his glower turning into a full-on glare.

Draco’s eyebrows rose so much they almost disappeared into his hairline. “Come again? What are you talking about? Are you high?”

“No.” Ron shook his head. “I just wanted to read the same thing as you. Because you’re always reading and I thought, well... ” He trailed off and looked away. His cheeks burned with shame. “I wanted to read too, so we would have something to talk about.”

Draco snickered and pressed a kiss to Ron’s reddening cheek. “Why on earth do you think that I read a book about porn?”

“It’s not porn, it’s _lovemaking,”_ Ron said, grinning sheepishly. He was still completely mortified. His smile faded away though, as he rubbed his fingertips over his face. “Hermione gave it to me,” he muttered, staring down at the mattress. “Said it was the book you read.”

“Clearly Granger played some trick on you, Weasley.That is certainly _not_ the book I’ve been reading the past week. Why didn’t you ask me what book it was?”

“Because you’re so busy all the time!” Ron burst out and looked up. “I was afraid you’d grow tired of me if I didn’t have anything to talk to you about. You don’t want to play Quidditch, we can’t play chess anymore, and you spend more time with your bloody books than me! I thought, well — if I started reading a bit too, we’d have more to talk about. That you might want to spend more time with me.” Ron blushed more at his confessions, but he couldn’t help it. This was how he felt. He hid his face in his hands again. He just wanted to pretend he didn’t exist.

The mattress sank as Draco climbed fully onto the bed. Warm, gentle hands removed Ron’s own from his face. Draco was standing on his knees in front of him. He cupped Ron’s face in his hands, his thumbs caressing his pink cheeks. Grey eyes bore into dark blue and Draco’s fingers gently brushed away Ron’s fringe from his brow.

“I don’t tell you nearly enough how adorable you are,” Draco said in a low voice and pressed their foreheads together.

“You don’t ever tell me that,” Ron mumbled, smiling.

“True. You’re also an idiot.”

“Thanks.”

Draco kissed his nose and removed his hands from Ron’s face. “I’m serious, Weasley.” It was his turn to look away now. Draco never blushed, but there was definitely a visible pink tint on his cheeks now. He almost looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked, worried.

Draco sighed. His breath shuddered a little.

_Okay, something was definitely not right._

“I suppose I haven’t coped too well with e-everything after the war…” Draco said, almost shyly. “I’ve been having nightmares and didn’t want to bother you. So, I started to read books about post-traumatic stress disorder and how to cope with it and…”

He looked so miserable, and Ron was hit with a pang of guilt in his chest. He wanted to kick himself for not noticing.

It was Ron’s turn to wrap his arms around Draco now. He pulled him close into a tight hug. “Would you really have told me if I asked? Who’s the idiot, Malfoy? You should _always_ bother me if something hurts, you arse. You can’t handle everything on your own.”

“But you’re hurting too,” Draco mumbled against Ron’s warm neck.

“Well, yeah, every one of us has our own shit to deal with,” Ron said. “But we’re in this together. What’s the point of us being together if we don’t talk? When we got together, I signed up for _everything,_ all your damn problems, Draco. So you better not hold anything in, or I might have to punch you again.” He smiled into Draco’s hair. “Git.”

“You say together an awful lot.”

“Shut up.”

Ron tilted Draco’s chin up so he could look him in the eye. “We’re all broken and fucked-up after everything. And we all pretend we’re fine when we’re really not. I hate still being in school. I’m so tired of it, but I’m here because you’re here.”

“You’re here because your mother forced you.”

“That too. But it sounds better if I only blame you.” Ron smiled. He raked his hand through Draco’s hair.

“I’m bad at this relationship stuff,” Ron continued, kissing Draco’s forehead. “But I really, really like you. What do you say, we both try to work harder on talking? Sounds good?”

Draco nodded. “I’d still like to believe I’m better than you, though.”

Ron laughed. “I don’t think so mate, or otherwise I wouldn’t be stuck with a bloody porn book thanks to Hermione. Remind me later to get back at her.”

Draco pulled away, and Ron pretended not to see how he wiped his eyes with his hands. They had been emotional enough already. Draco leant forward to look at the different sex positions Ron had been looking at before he came into their dorm.

“They sure are… Imaginative,” Draco commented. “Can’t believe Granger fooled you into thinking I was reading this book.”

“Me either. Plus, I don’t reckon any of these are actually possible. I mean — look at the way the legs are bent here. I swear, nobody can do that.” Ron pointed to one of the pictures. “Fucking hurts to look at.”

Draco didn’t answer. Instead, he closed the book shut and put it down on the floor, shooting the door a glance over his shoulder. “We’re going to be alone in here for a while, right?”

“I suppose,” Ron shrugged. Why?”

Draco gave Ron such a sly look, Ron felt something twitch inside his stomach. “What?” He said, his smile widening the longer Draco looked at him like that. “Why are you staring at me?” He could feel his face heat up again.

“Like I said, I never say enough how adorable you are.”

Ron fell back first into the soft mattress when Draco ungracefully pushed him down. Their legs got into awkward positions as they tangled together, but after shifting and moving around, Ron lay comfortable on his back with Draco deliciously sprawled on top of him. They shared shudderingly good, warm, brain-melting kisses that left Ron feeling like jelly all over. Lust thumped through his body as he let his hands caress Draco’s back, slowly moving south until they settled on his narrow hips. He squeezed, and his stomach tingled when he earned himself a moan from the other man.

Ron spread his legs, and Draco glided effortlessly between them as he pushed his hips forward, so their groins pressed together through their trousers. They’d been in this position so many times, yet it still felt as exciting as it did the first. Ron’s hands still trembled when they fumbled with Draco’s shirt buttons and he tilted him to the side, so they laid next to each other in Ron’s bed. He gently nibbled on the side of Draco’s neck, letting his tongue graze over the pulse point before he sucked on the sensitive skin. Ron enjoyed how it flushed pink against his mouth; he knew it would leave a bruise if he kept sucking.

Which he did. He sucked until Draco shuddered and whimpered against him, pressing his whole body flush against Ron’s. Draco buried a hand in fiery red locks and captured Ron’s lips with his own.

They kept sharing intimate kisses as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Ron wasn’t sure if Draco had locked the door or not but the thought of being discovered was, he admitted, more than a little exciting. His hands moved without him thinking too much about it, as Draco’s shirt slid down his shoulder and past his arm. Ron’s cock strained against his underwear watching Draco’s pale, naked front. There was no denying he was incredibly beautiful, and it took Ron’s breath away every time.

He wasn’t sure what Draco saw in him, though. Draco was a person who didn’t show many emotions and wasn’t very affectionate. So, when he called Ron ’adorable’ and breathed against his throat how magical he was as he also unbuttoned Ron’s shirt, it felt incredibly special. He tipped his head back against the mattress and subconsciously thrust his hips forward. He groaned when he was met with countering thrusts; it would have been so, so easy to just press their bodies together and dry hump until release.

But Draco suddenly hovered over him, clearly with something else in mind. His grey eyes danced as his hands fumbled with Ron’s belt and tugged his trousers from his legs. He tossed them on the floor and mouthed against the cloth of Ron’s pants.

“Are you going to suck me off?” Ron heard himself moan the question, which, of course, made him blush vigorously.

There was something so filthy and exciting about having his cock in Draco’s mouth, feeling himself come into the hot wetness. Never in his eighteen-year-old life had Ron experienced such a glorious feeling and he secretly hoped Draco would want to do it now too. But, as Ron’s pants were dragged off in the blink of an eye as well, he saw Draco shake his head no.

“I’ve got another idea, Weasley, just wait.”

Surprised, Ron blinked but did as he was told. Draco positioned Ron’s legs up and ordered him to put his knees towards his chest. It was a little uncomfortable and weird; in this position, he didn’t quite see what Draco was up to down there.

“Relax.” Draco’s voice was low and slightly trembling with anticipation, making Ron’s heart race.

He automatically tensed as he felt a cold finger against the tight pink ring of muscle between his buttocks; suddenly anxious.

"D-Draco, no, we can’t do that, it takes l-loads of preparation,” Ron babbled nervously, mouth dry. He’d never had someone inside him like that before, and even though he knew he would want to with Draco someday, he wasn’t sure if _this_ was the day.

Draco kissed his naked knee. “That’s not what I have in mind, Weasley, trust me, will you?”

Ron only nodded, he could barely breathe in his position, and he was still very much nervous about what Draco had in mind.

His silent questions were answered all at once when he felt a hot, curious tongue swipe over his entrance. Draco had positioned himself into a lying position between Ron’s legs and had buried his face in Ron’s arse. The motion surprised him, but it also surprised him how he tingled all over as the tongue kept licking and pushing in, testing the strength of the ring.

_Shit._

_“B-bastard…”_ Ron hissed through gritted teeth. He tried to lift his head to see what was going on down there, but he found he could do nothing but moan. He pressed his hands against his face and bit the skin, trying not get too loud. He didn’t know what Draco was doing, but whatever it was, it felt incredible. Draco’s hand flew up to play with Ron’s testicles, massaging gently while his tongue licked with varying lengths, he sucked, kissed and pushed inside.

_“Fuck-fuck-fuck!”_

Ron didn’t know what to do with himself; he started rocking helplessly to gather more friction, more stimulation. His pulse drummed in his warm ears, and his position barely allowed him to breathe. He whimpered and shifted until Draco sat up again, letting Ron’s legs fall on either side of him.

It became easier to breathe, but Ron’s heart raced. He glared down at Draco through lust-filled eyes. “You can’t stop now!” He cried indignantly and jerked his hips, completely ignoring how his stiff dick dangled as he did so. Ron was still wearing his shirt and the thin material pressed against his sweaty skin. Draco seemed sweaty too, and a line of spittle hung in the corner of his mouth. Ron desperately wanted to lick it away.

Why the hell he wanted that, he didn’t know.

“Shut up,” Draco said in a tight voice as he too climbed out of his trousers and pants.

Naked from the waist down, he pressed his body against Ron’s and kissed him. There was something so dirty about kissing Draco after he’d just been buried in his arse. Which, oddly enough, only turned Ron on more. He sucked experimentally on Draco’s tongue, while Draco propped himself up with one arm, the other moving down between their bodies, clasping around both their cocks.

He rubbed them together, using the wetness of their precome as lube and it was delicious and mind-warping how hot it was. Ron moaned, burying his fingers in Draco’s white-blond hair as they kept kissing and pushing their hips against one another. His pulse quickened along with his breath; he knew he wasn’t far from being pushed over the edge.

“Do you feel it yet?” Ron asked, his voice as low as a whisper and he was shuddering so much he barely got the question out. He thrust forward and bit as gently as he could on Draco’s earlobe, though his shuddering caused him to bite a little harder than he intended.

“What?” Draco said, speeding up his strokes, thrusting too.

“To explode all over my belly… Cause I-I’m about to-to…”

They both knew what and his cry as he came hard over Draco’s hand seemed to echo in the room. Ron kissed him and pressed his hand against the small of Draco’s back as he followed to completion, his body shaking. He flopped down, half on Ron, half beside him. They were both wet and glistening with their mutual come.

Still panting, Ron kissed Draco’s nose before finding his wand to _Scorgify_ the evidence away. He tossed the wand onto his bedside table when he was done, pulling up the duvet to cover them both. They lay close in the darkness of the room, cuddling as their breathing evened out.

“I really, really like you,” Ron whispered shyly against Draco’s shoulder.

Draco didn’t say anything, but his smile and the kiss placed on Ron’s sweaty hair told him that he felt the same way.

It was nice to feel wanted and loved.

Ron yawned and decided sleepily he’d get back at Hermione for sure but, if it wasn’t for her, they would probably never have talked about this. And who knew - Ron decided he might keep the book just a little longer.

Maybe he and Draco could try out some of those positions after all.

Then he would find out if legs _really could_ bend like that.

_Fin_


End file.
